Conventionally, the construction of chairs typically requires the assembly of different pieces such as legs, seat, back, and arms. This results in the appearance of the chair being assembled from different pieces.
In addition, the back of the chair is typically a planar material or plurality of vertical rails or horizontal rungs attached to the frame to provide a back support for a person sitting on the chair.
There is a need for further chairs and seat frames having the appearance of one-piece construction, and chairs and seat frames having a back support derived from the frame and which may incorporate an integrated design.